A Beginning
by Ildera
Summary: *COMPLETE* It's been done before, I know, but I just had to share my thoughts on Lily and James with you. Plz r/r.
1. Chapter One

Okay, this was originally posted as Just A Dream, before I realised that I'd forgotten to split it into chapters!  
  
With any luck, it should all be here, so read and enjoy! And even if you don't enjoy, please, please, PLEASE review! Comments, sparks, flames, bonfires - I don't mind!  
  
Guess what? Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me, it is the fabulous brainchild of J.K.Rowling. Man, is she good!  
  
Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
A Beginning  
  
  
  
The Great Hall rang with cheers as the Sorting Hat announced the houses of the new first-years. One by one, they sat at their respective tables, nodding and smiling at their new housemates. At the other end of the benches, by the great doors, the seventh-years were engaged in lively conversation about the subjects they would be taking for their N.E.W.Ts that year.  
  
Lily Evans brushed a thick red curl from her shoulder, smiling at Katie's cry of mock horror at the thought of the subjects her friend was taking.  
  
'You're taking Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms?' Katie exclaimed. 'Lordy, Lil, when were you next planning on sleeping?'  
  
Lily laughed, her green eyes flashing with amusement.  
  
'You're a fine one to talk,' Maria countered. 'Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology?'  
  
Katie gave her a sheepish grin, blowing her dark fringe out of her eyes.  
  
'Yeah, well,' she conceded, joining in with the laughter.  
  
The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was holding his hands up for silence, which he got, eventually. He smiled fondly at his assembled students.  
  
'Now, I am fully aware that you will all sit up most of the night, making your new friends feel welcome. So I won't keep you. Welcome to Hogwarts, those who have never been, and welcome back, those who have. Housemasters, please.'  
  
Four of the Professors stood up, and came around to the front of the dais; Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor; Professor Flitwick, Head of Hufflepuff; Professor Kettleburn, Head of Ravenclaw; and Professor Darin, Head of Slytherin. They each held two of the coveted Head Boy/Girl badges. Katie nudged Lily, grinning.  
  
'This year's Head Boy, and Girl, for Hufflepuff,' Professor Flitwick announced, 'are Joseph Patil, and Natasha Whitby.'  
  
A raucous cheer went up from Hufflepuff's table as the newly promoted pair walked up to their Professor to collect their badges.  
  
'For Slytherin,' Professor Darin was droning, 'Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Triant.'  
  
Another cheer, and some good-natured booing from the other tables, though in Gryffindor's case they sat in stony silence. The animosity between the two Houses was legendary. Lily noticed Lucius exchanging a glare with Gryffindor's finest, four boys who were famed for pranking Slytherin. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were responsible for almost every unfortunate happening Slytherin experienced. She hid a smile, pointing the exchange out to Katie.  
  
'Crikey, they look furious!' Katie whispered, barely keeping her laughter in check.  
  
'For Ravenclaw,' Professor Kettleburn exclaimed, his face betraying his excitement, 'Kristopher Abbott and Elise Emmons!'  
  
Those two fairly skipped up to the dais, to the amusement of their Professor, who pinned the badges on them with gusto. The room fell silent as McGonagall stepped forward, her eyes twinkling. Katie gripped Lily's hand under the table, gazing intently down the length of it to where the Professor stood.  
  
'For Gryffindor,' she said softly, each word being sucked in by the expectant silence, 'James Potter and Lily Evans.'  
  
The room exploded with noise, three tables giving the two an enormous cheer. Katie squealed with delight, wrapping her astonished friend in a huge hug, before giving her a push. The clapping became steady, rhythmic beats, as Lily joined James on the long walk to the dais. He smiled down at her, stepping aside for McGonagall to pin her badge on first. When they turned back to the hall, the spectacular applause renewed, this time for all eight of them.  
  
James escorted Lily back to her seat, giving her a wink from one of his deep brown eyes, before returning to his friends, sat opposite. Katie was flirting with Sirius Black, who was already making plans for the first prank of the year. Peter was trying to get Frank Longbottom put his book away and enjoy the meal, while James and Remus locked in animated conversation. Maria drew Lily back into the group, pointing out the glares directed at them from the Slytherin table.  
  
The girls exchanged glances, and gesturing for the boys to duck, whipped out their wands and levitated the entire seventh year Slytherin bench some ten feet in the air. Lucius Malfoy screamed like a girl, making the whole hall fall about laughing. When the Professors made it down the hall to the shrieking students, all wands had been whisked away, and Gryffindor were having real difficulties breathing through their laughter. Despite Lucius' insistence that it had been James and Sirius who had attacked, the lack of wands on them made it impossible to prove.  
  
As they made their way up to the dormitories, a commotion drew Lily's attention to the landing between the Slytherin and Gryffindor dorms. She looked around, and, unable to see James anywhere near, strode over. When she got there, Lucius, and his sidekick Crabbe, were pestering a Gryffindor first year. The little boy was almost in tears - Bill Weasley, Lily realised, the first of many by all accounts.  
  
'Stop it, Malfoy,' she said, drawing the boy to her side. Lucius sneered at her.  
  
'And why should I do that, mudblood?'  
  
There was a gasp from the students around them, even the Slytherin group. Lily's knuckles whitened.  
  
'Because it's bullying, that's why,' she told him in a calm voice. 'I won't let a Gryffindor fall victim to you.'  
  
There was a pause.  
  
'Just how long do you think you can stand up to me, mudblood? You'll never be as strong as a Malfoy.'  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow sardonically.  
  
'Do go on.'  
  
Lucius did, in an annoyingly superior tone of voice.  
  
'When you leave the confines of Hogwarts, you will come to realise that there is only one type of true wizard - a pure-blood, like me,' he told her, not seeming to notice the growing crowd around them. 'You may be pretty, and have some little knowledge of the Arts, but you will never deserve the title of witch, mudblood.'  
  
Someone muttered behind them,  
  
'Little knowledge? She's top of the class in everything!'  
  
A snigger ran around the audience. Lucius' face darkened.  
  
'Most mudbloods are hopelessly inept. Can I help it if she's an evolutionary throwback?'  
  
'Didn't your mother teach you any manners?' a cold voice said from behind Lily.  
  
She turned and saw James Potter, flanked by Sirius and Remus, standing close behind her. His blue eyes were almost black with anger, his pale face framed with unruly dark hair. Lucius looked uncertain, suddenly outnumbered two to one.  
  
'Come now, Potter,' he said jovially, 'it was just a bit of fun.'  
  
'Fun is something people laugh at, Malfoy, like what the girls did to you this evening,' James told him, advancing on the now cowering Lucius. 'Insults generally don't come under that category.'  
  
Lily put out a hand to stop him, as he raised his wand, fully intending to hex his enemy. James looked down at the hand on his sleeve, lifting his eyes to hers. Nodding, he put the wand away, tucking it back inside his robes. Lucius relaxed, and decided it was safe to taunt his rival.  
  
'Scared, Potter? Doesn't your girlfr -'  
  
James' fist hit him squarely on the nose, making him stumble back, spluttering. Even his own housemates refused to defend him, his previous words about 'mudbloods' having soured even their dispositions towards him. The Gryffindors turned away, heading up the staircase to their common room. James spoke the password (gum-balls) and the Fat Lady stepped aside to allow them in.  
  
As Dumbledore had predicted, most of them stayed up well into the night, catching up with each other on the summer's happenings. No one was surprised to see four black-cloaked figures hurry out at around midnight, or mentioned it when they returned, stifling sniggers. A few minutes later, a shout was heard from the Slytherin wing, sending the common room into fits of laughter. McGonagall popped in an hour later and saw them off to bed, winking at the sniggering boys as she did so.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Lily's first class of the year was Defence Against the Dark Arts. She slipped in and took a seat near the back, hoping that someone she knew had taken this subject, too. Her prayers were answered in the form of James, Sirius and Frank, who joined her workbench with relieved grins. Then she saw, with a groan, that Lucius Malfoy, sporting a very stylish white bandage over his nose, and Crabbe were sat on the bench in front, along with Severus Snape, and Aline Roan, one of the girls from Ravenclaw. They were the entirety of the class, the other students having taken somewhat safer options.  
  
Professor Seare leant on the front desk, and surveyed them with cold distaste. Her grey eyes swept over each of them as she took in just who had decided to specialise in her subject.  
  
'The first thing I must do,' she said, abruptly, 'is make sure you can handle yourselves in a wizard's duel. Follow me.'  
  
She strode out, leaving them to follow behind, bewildered. They passed out into the inner courtyard, where the diminutive professor halted, and glared at them.  
  
'You must pair up,' she announced. 'Crabbe with Black -'  
  
The two boys groaned and glared at each other from a safe distance. Professor Seare smiled grimly.  
  
'Longbottom, Roan,' was the next pairing. Aline smiled shyly at Frank, who almost dropped his wand in relief.  
  
'Evans, Snape.'  
  
Lily wandered over to Severus, as he tried to hide his relief. If he'd been paired with James, there wouldn't have been enough of him left to fill in a jam jar. They hated one another, and Severus wasn't stupid enough to think he could stand up to James Potter. Lily still didn't know what had happened to turn the dislike into full-blown hatred. Lucius and James glared at one another from either side of the courtyard, before coming together, and giving Seare simultaneously insincere smiles.  
  
'Now,' Seare was saying, glancing over the pairs, and hoping she hadn't put them too badly wrong, 'practice, with your partner, the techniques you must use when dueling with a mage of your own level. Then you will demonstrate.'  
  
They sauntered off a little way to make room for each other. Lily smiled gently at Severus, who looked bored. He lifted his wand, and took aim. Lily raised her own wand, ignoring the sounds around them, and said quietly,  
  
'Expelliarmus!'  
  
Severus' wand flew out of his hand. He gaped at her, shock written on his features. Lily allowed herself a moment of pride, before Seare ran past them, towards James and Lucius. The two boys were rolling around on the cobbles, their wands forgotten as they tried to pummel each other's heads into the ground. Seare lifted her own wand, and pointed it at the struggling pair.  
  
'Wingardium leviosar!' she declared, and they rose gently into the air. The professor glared at them.  
  
'Fifty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin! That was disgraceful!'  
  
She looked around at the other students.  
  
'Snape, go with Malfoy, Potter with Evans,' she decided, lowering them to the ground. Lucius gave the tiny professor a cold glance, before stepping away to join his new partner. James, however, retrieved his wand and made his way over to the fuming woman, Lily close behind.  
  
'I am very sorry, Professor,' he said, his face properly contrite. 'Malfoy and I don't really get along. It should not have happened, and I apologise.'  
  
Seare's frown slowly evaporated, and she smiled at him.  
  
'Get on with you, or I'll take more points for cheek, Master Potter!'  
  
Grinning, he turned back to Lily, who looked bewildered.  
  
'What the -'  
  
'I was her star pupil last year,' James explained, picking at the end of his wand. 'I've got her twisted round my little finger.'  
  
Lily had to laugh, his expression was so mischievous.  
  
He motioned her back, raising his wand in warning. They struck simultaneously, throwing charms and hexes at each other like nobody's business. They didn't notice the work around them stop, or the faces looking out of every window, until James was thrown off balance by a Shield Charm that Lily reversed and sent at him. The applause made them both look up. Seare motioned them to continue, her face rapt at their ability in this field. Shrugging, James struck again, a flash of white light that had Lily leaping sideways to avoid it. She sent a streak of blue light that narrowly missed his head as he jumped away. They continued like this for several minutes.  
  
Then James cast the Hurling Hex on his opponent, sending Lily crashing into the cloister wall. Her wand fell from her hand and he called it to him, overcome with guilt as she slid to the ground in a crumpled heap. As everyone watched, Lily struggled to her feet, and bowed shakily to him, the sign that she had surrendered. There was a brief cheer, and then they heard the professors calling classes back to order.  
  
Seare was glowing with pride. She spent the rest of the two hours going over each attack and counter the two had performed, relishing the time spent on the final blow. James spent the lesson watching Lily worriedly. She didn't seem quite awake, and hadn't stood up again during the professor's speech. He was so concerned, in fact, that he failed to notice Severus Snape's angry glares directed at him, or the equally worried glances he was sending to Lily. At the end of the class, Seare set them a ridiculously long homework, and pottered off, leaving her students to go their separate ways.  
  
Aline held Lily up as the two girls made their way to the Great Hall, where lunch was being served. She gazed into Lily's green unfocused eyes.  
  
'I really think you should go to the Hospital Wing,' she said, shifting Lily's arm on her shoulders. 'The new nurse isn't that bad.'  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
Lily really wasn't with it. James and Sirius came up behind them, just in front of Severus, who took one look at Lily and stormed off in a temper, muttering angrily. James looked mortified at what he'd done to her.  
  
'Lily, I am so sorry,' he started, stopping when she fixed a dreamy smile on him. 'Lily? Are you alright?'  
  
Sirius relieved Aline of her burden, as she joined her friends. Lily noticed this.  
  
'Let go of me!' she protested, struggling out of his grasp. 'I'm fine. See?'  
  
She spun to face James, who was hovering over her. But the world didn't stop spinning. Suddenly feeling very ill, Lily stumbled forward and collapsed into James' arms. The boys looked at one another, and set off for the Hospital Wing. 


	2. Chapter Two

Lily sidled into the common room, hoping to make it up to the dorm without bumping into anyone. Luckily, she hadn't had any more classes that day, so her absence hadn't been noted. She made it as far as the door, before a familiar voice said,  
  
'Hello, Lily.'  
  
Stifling a groan, she turned to Remus, who was leaning on the doorframe of the seventh-year boy's dorm. She smiled at him, wincing slightly at the headache. Madame Pomfrey had said the pain would be gone after a good night's sleep, and that was what she really wanted right now.  
  
'I heard about your encounter with the wall,' he said, nodding at the lump on the side of her head.  
  
Lily grimaced comically.  
  
'I should've known he'd beat me,' she admitted. 'I just never thought it would be so . . . spectacular.'  
  
Remus grinned at her martyred expression.  
  
'James really is sorry, you know,' he told her. 'He's been down at the Quidditch field since lunch, and he won't talk to any of us, not even Sirius.'  
  
Lily's brow furrowed in concern. It was unheard of for James to be anywhere without at least Sirius at his side. And it was pouring outside. She winced at the sharp pain in her head. Remus looked worried for a moment, as she staggered slightly. Lily gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
'I'm really sorry, Remus, but I need to get some sleep,' she said, adding mentally, 'preferably for the next millennia.'  
  
Remus nodded, and began to turn away.  
  
'Oh, Lily?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Do you know when the next full moon is?'  
  
'Three weeks, I think, why?'  
  
He grinned sheepishly.  
  
'Kinda homeworky,' he explained.  
  
Lily laughed, ignoring the flash of pain in her head.  
  
'Who set it?'  
  
'Dumbledore.'  
  
'Well, let me know if I can help,' she said, turning back into her dorm.  
  
He smiled at her, and returned to his dorm, letting her sink onto her bed, and feel unconsciousness sweep over her.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
James stumbled into the dorm late that evening, his dark hair plastered to his head. Sirius looked up from his homework.  
  
'Where've you been, Prongs?'  
  
James shivered, and pulled some nightclothes out of his trunk.  
  
'Practicing,' he said quietly, stripping his soggy clothes off.  
  
'In this weather?' Sirius looked appalled.  
  
His friend nodded, drying himself quickly before pulling his pyjamas on. James hopped into bed, thanking whatever was watching over him for warming pans. He turned to Sirius who had returned to his books.  
  
'How's Lily?' he asked softly, his face a mask of guilt.  
  
'She's fine,' his friend told him. 'Remus saw her when she got back. A bad bump, but she'll sleep it off. She'll be back to normal tomorrow.'  
  
James heaved a sigh of relief. Sirius looked carefully at him, and decided his question was worth the risk.  
  
'Why did you do it in the first place?'  
  
James gave him a shifty look.  
  
'I forgot who I was fighting,' he said, continuing at his friend's skeptical expression, 'Sirius, do you remember when we used to play-fight? Before we knew what to do?'  
  
Sirius nodded, remembering the game with a smile.  
  
'We always had to have something to be You-Know-Who, so we could beat the hell out of it,' he said.  
  
'Yes, that's it,' James went on. 'I always got carried away, remember?'  
  
Sirius snorted with laughter, clearly remembering the time James had blasted Dumbledore's hat onto the roof of the North Tower.  
  
'Well, I got really carried away this time.'  
  
Sirius held James' stare for a lot longer that he would've liked to, but he sensed that his friend wanted to be understood. He coughed quietly, hearing Frank stirring nearby.  
  
'Don't worry about it, Prongs,' he said, packing up his books. 'Just apologise profusely to her, and get on with life. Put it behind you.'  
  
James smiled at Sirius' advice, drawing the curtains around his bed. Lying back in the warm darkness, he reflected that his friend could probably set the world straight if he wanted to.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Lily settled back in the armchair to read the essay she'd just finished. Letting the warmth from the fire caress her cheeks, she sighed, and nestled further into the comfy chair. She was the only one up, having been set two huge essays for the next day. At least now, she'd finished. She fancied she could hear voices from the stairs up to the dorms.  
  
'Is the moon out yet?'  
  
'Don't worry, Mooney, we'll get you there in time.'  
  
'Where's Wormtail?'  
  
'I'm here.'  
  
Lily frowned in amusement. What were the boys up to? Out of the corner of her eye, she could see four figures fumbling with what looked like a map.  
  
'Oh, damn,' one voice, Sirius, said quietly.  
  
'What's wrong?' That must be Remus. He sounded awfully scared.  
  
'Darin's patrolling our corridor tonight.'  
  
Remus whimpered. Lily felt an over powering urge to help them. She heard them move over to one of the tables and sit down, obviously trying to find a way around the prowling professor. In the semi-darkness, she stole over to them. They looked up in shock.  
  
'Need any help?' she asked, smiling at Remus, who looked pale.  
  
Peter stood up and tried to shoo her away.  
  
'No, we don't,' he said, waving his hands at her, 'go back to bed.'  
  
'Leave her alone, Wormtail,' Sirius told him, grabbing the flapping hands and pulling them onto the table.  
  
'We haven't got much time,' Peter protested.  
  
'What's going on here?' Lily asked, certain now that this wasn't just one of their pranks.  
  
They all looked at Remus, and he nodded.  
  
'I trust her,' he said simply. 'Besides, she said to let her know if I needed any help.'  
  
James pulled Lily down to the seat beside him and placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
'Remus is a werewolf.'  
  
Lily's eyes widened in fear, but she didn't struggle, and she didn't try to scream. They took that as a good sign. James let go of her.  
  
'You know the haunted shack in Hogsmeade? Well, that's where he goes, each full moon.'  
  
Sirius took up the tale.  
  
'There's a passage beneath the Whoomping Willow. You can only get to it by pressing a certain knot on the base of the Willow's trunk.'  
  
'And that's where we come in,' James said, drawing Lily's attention back to him. 'We're all Animagi.'  
  
'But that's impossible! You can't have taken the test, and you're all underage!'  
  
They looked at her.  
  
'Promise you won't tell?'  
  
Lily swallowed in the face of their fierce expressions.  
  
'Promise.'  
  
'When Remus has to go down to the Willow, we go with him,' James explained. 'Peter is a rat so he can open the passage. Sirius and I are there to keep Remus under control.'  
  
'As what?'  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
'He's a stag, and I'm a dog. Imaginative, huh?'  
  
He pointed to each of them in turn.  
  
'Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.'  
  
'So if you don't get down to the Willow before the moon rises, Remus'll change?'  
  
They nodded.  
  
'So you need a diversion?'  
  
James frowned.  
  
'Yes, what are you thinking?'  
  
'Right,' Lily said, standing up. 'Give me five minutes. I don't know how you know who's where, but as soon as Darin is out of the way, run for it, okay?'  
  
'What are you going to do?'  
  
She grinned at them.  
  
'Sleepwalk.'  
  
She ran upstairs, waking the other girls in her dorm, and telling them not to be worried by what she was going to do. She changed hurriedly, and spoke quietly for a moment with Katie. Maria was already by the window. Lily stepped up to the window, took a firm hold on Maria's hand, and jumped out.  
  
  
  
The girls screamed on cue. Katie ran out of the dorm, through the common room, shouting for a professor, any professor. She winked at the boys as they hid in the shadows. The next moment she was running back up the stairs with Darin and McGonagall in tow, still screaming. The boys slipped out, exchanging terrified glances. What had Lily done? 


	3. Chapter Three

Lily walked down the corridor to her Charms class, acutely aware that Filch, the caretaker, was watching her every move. As she slipped into the room, and sat down, Peter Pettigrew passed her a note with a grin.  
  
'You're all right, you are. Sorry.'  
  
Lily smiled at him, and turned her attention back to the professor, who had decided to concentrate on levitation charms this morning, given Lily's aerial acrobatics the night before. With a stifled groan, she picked up her wand and got on with Flitwick's lesson  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
A few days later, Lily was allowed back into the dorm, having been watched carefully by the professors to make sure she didn't 'sleepwalk' again. She met Remus in the library.  
  
'Hello,' she said, sitting across from him.  
  
He smiled wearily.  
  
'Everything alright now?'  
  
'Yes, until next month,' he sighed. 'What about you?'  
  
She laughed quietly.  
  
'I'll live. Isn't it amazing how you can live somewhere for so long, and the professors still won't have learnt your sleeping habits?'  
  
He joined in her laughter.  
  
'Thanks for that. I really appreciate it.'  
  
'Don't mention it.'  
  
They worked in silence for a while. Then Severus Snape sidled up to them, smiling down at Lily.  
  
'Evans,' he whined. 'Could you help me with Seare's homework?'  
  
Lily grinned up at him.  
  
'All at sea, yes?'  
  
He nodded reluctantly. The homework was to compile a biography of Lord Voldemort, from his birth to his current reign of terror. They'd been a little shocked by that, but the professor had assured them it would be useful.  
  
'I don't know where to look.'  
  
Lily sighed, and got up, throwing a smile at Remus. He smiled sympathetically back. She took Severus to the desk where she gained permission to look at the restricted section. With him tagging along behind, she collected the four books he would need, and piled them into his arms.  
  
'That's all the help you're getting, Snape,' she told him. 'I've got enough problems with Flitwick's Charms class.'  
  
He laughed at her expression, thanking her for the help. As she wandered back to her own books, he gazed after her, with an odd look of longing in his eyes. The librarian snapped her fingers at him, and he hurriedly turned back to her, dumping the books on the desk for her to sign out.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
News reached the school, just before Christmas, that Voldemort and his Death-Eaters were advancing towards them. Letters were sent to parents all over the Muggle country informing them that their children would be staying at Hogwarts until the threat had passed. Most of the other students would be going home, unless they were already staying.  
  
Lily read the letter from her parents with a sigh. She was to stay at Hogwarts as long as she could, and her mother was considering revoking her Hogsmeade pass. She loved her parents very much, but they did have an overblown sense of the danger. She was the only Muggle-born in Gryffindor's seventh-year, but James and Remus were staying, so at least she'd have some company. Sirius had been ordered home by his parents to account for his awful record that term. It would be strange not to spend Christmas with her family. She'd even miss her hateful elder sister, Petunia.  
  
She sat back and opened her other letter, munching on a piece of honey toast as she did so. A frown appeared on her face as a small pendant fell out of the envelope, and she looked around to see if anyone was watching her. No one was, so she looked back at the parchment in her hand. James thumped onto the bench next to her.  
  
'Anything interesting?' he inquired, not expecting an answer.  
  
Lily smiled at him, and handed him the parchment.  
  
'Any idea who this might've come from?'  
  
Intrigued, James read the letter.  
  
'My dearest Lily, I have watched you from afar, admired your courage and skill. Your beauty is unsurpassed by any I have ever seen. I know I am not worthy to kiss the ground on which you walk, but grant me the satisfaction of knowing that, where ever you may be, you will wear this small token and be thinking of me, An Admirer.  
  
James looked nauseated.  
  
'I have no idea, sorry,' he said, handing it back. He rolled the pendant between his fingers. It was a sapphire, set in a silver mould.  
  
'Well, it's certainly a nice present.'  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
'I don't want presents from people who won't tell me who they are,' she protested, then changed the subject. 'Where's Remus?'  
  
'Helping Sirius pack,' James replied with a grimace. He'd been trying to help as well, but had given up and gone looking for some less flustered conversation.  
  
'So,' he said, as casually as he could, 'are you going to the Yule Ball tonight?'  
  
Lily hid a smile at his expression of insincere distaste for the gathering.  
  
'Yes, I am.'  
  
'Going with anyone I know?'  
  
That was it. He wanted to know if she had a date.  
  
'Sirius asked me last week.'  
  
James' face went slightly red.  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
Lily gave him a secretive smile, and turned back to her toast. James rolled his eyes, and leant closer to her.  
  
'Oh, come on, you can tell me,' he cajoled. He really wanted to know if she was going with Sirius or Severus, both of whom had asked her. The fact that he didn't really want her to go with anyone but him didn't matter, he'd asked Maria two weeks ago.  
  
Lily gave in.  
  
'I said yes, alright?'  
  
James heaved an overly huge sigh of relief, which made her laugh. At least she wasn't going with a Slytherin.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The next morning, many groaning from having gone to bed so late, the students left for their homes. Katie and Maria gave Lily a tearful farewell, and wished her a very Merry Christmas, promising presents. Sirius and Peter were less emotional with their friends but still couldn't quite bring themselves to go without hugging her. She had become an honorary member of their group for her actions the last full moon, and they treated her as such.  
  
The first few days of the holiday were, to tell the truth, boring. There was a tense atmosphere over the school. All those who had stayed knew that Voldemort could strike any moment. First-years walked around in pairs, throwing fearful glances over their shoulders. Remus and James spent the time trying to teach Lily Wizard Chess, a game she turned out to be fairly good at.  
  
One evening, she challenged Remus to a game, something that attracted quite a crowd, including Dumbledore, who'd just been passing by. She would've lost, but Remus forfeited the game with an ill-timed move, placing him in checkmate. It had been the first time in a long time that any students had cheered or laughed, and they were glad of it. 


	4. Chapter Four

James couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, it just wasn't happening. He'd had a terrifying dream a couple of hours before, one that had catapulted him out of sleep into fearful waking.  
  
He'd been married to Lily, and they had a baby. If it had stopped there, he could've dismissed it as his over-active imagination working on his growing feelings for his friend, but it didn't. While they were putting the baby to bed, Voldemort had burst into the house. He'd killed James, the satisfaction on his face a sickening reminder of all the deaths he'd caused in his lifetime. Despite having died, James had heard Lily pleading for the baby, placing herself in the path of Voldemort's wand. Then it had gone black, and all James could hear was Voldemort's evil laughter.  
  
He slipped out of bed, shivering in the cold. Pulling on his night-coat, he wandered downstairs to the common room, intending to sit by the fire for a while. As he rounded the corner, he stopped short. Lily was sitting on the floor, gazing into the flames. Tears streaked her face. The red glow from the fire illuminated her red hair, making it seem even wilder. He walked over, sitting beside her. She jumped.  
  
'Sorry,' he said softly. 'I didn't mean to scare you.'  
  
She gave him a weak smile.  
  
'You didn't. I got frightened all alone in the dorm, so I came down here.'  
  
'What's wrong?' James asked, seeing another tear slip down her cheek.  
  
Lily swallowed, looking a little embarrassed.  
  
'You'll think I'm silly,' she said.  
  
'No, I won't,' he assured her. 'If it's enough to upset you this much, it's certainly not silly.'  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
'I had a dream. At least, I think it was a dream. It was so real -'  
  
James felt a cold blanket settle on his heart.  
  
'Tell me,' he said gently, holding her hands in his own.  
  
'We . . . were married, and we had a baby boy,' she said, looking as if she really wished she wasn't there. James was gazing deep into her green eyes. 'Anyway, we were putting him to bed, when You-Know-Who came in. He . . . killed you, and he would've have killed the baby, but I stood in front of the curse. Then it all sort of went dark, and all I could hear was him, laughing.'  
  
Her voice trailed off and another flood of tears rolled down her cheeks. James pulled her into his arms, trying to calm his fears. They'd both had the same dream, in the same night. The chances of that were small enough, but the fact that neither of them had dismissed it as just a dream narrowed the score even more. He rested his chin on her head.  
  
'I had the same dream, Lily,' he told her, smiling at her shocked expression as she drew back. 'That's why I can't sleep.'  
  
'Are you sure?' she asked, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
He nodded.  
  
'Positive.'  
  
'Then what should we do?'  
  
He thought for a moment.  
  
'We'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow. He'll have an explanation, at least.'  
  
She looked trustingly into his eyes, and nodded.  
  
'Thanks, James.'  
  
'No problem.'  
  
Lily leant on him, gazing into the flames, unresisting as he wrapped an arm about her shoulders. They sat together for hours, until a light noise made James look up. He laughed suddenly, shaking Lily's shoulder.  
  
'Look, Lily!'  
  
He pointed to the window, where, clearly discernible from the dusky hue of the sky, white flakes were dancing in the darkness. They ran to the window, looking out at the snow with huge smiles. The nightmare had passed.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
They found Dumbledore in Hagrid's hut the next morning, speaking animatedly to the enormous groundskeeper. Hagrid was overjoyed to see them, having made special friends with them in their earlier years. He ushered them inside, pouring steaming mugs of tea.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, obviously intending to leave.  
  
'Thank you for the tea, Hagrid,' he said. 'I'll leave you to catching up.'  
  
Lily stood up as well.  
  
'Actually, Headmaster,' she said. 'We've been looking for you all morning.'  
  
Dumbledore looked from her to James, noting the weariness that seemed to permeate them. He sat down again.  
  
'What's up?'  
  
James pulled Lily back down beside him, and smiled at Dumbledore.  
  
'We don't know if this is important or not, sir, but we thought we should run it by you all the same. We both had the exact same dream last night.'  
  
The professor frowned, tucking his greying beard into his belt.  
  
'What was it about?'  
  
They told him, in detail. Hagrid chuckled.  
  
'Married, eh? Well -'  
  
He saw their faces.  
  
'I'll just . . . feed the owls, shall I?'  
  
He stomped out, red as a beetroot. Dumbledore smiled fondly after him, and turned back to the worried teenagers.  
  
'Well, it would seem that you have had a premonition, James, Lily.'  
  
Lily gasped.  
  
'You mean that's actually going to happen?'  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
'It could, Lily, it could. But a premonition is by no means the be all and end all. You could just have been on the receiving end of an intense emotion. That could've shaped your dreams last night.'  
  
'But where would the emotion have come from, Headmaster?' James asked, leaning forward.  
  
Dumbledore looked serious, and sad.  
  
'Voldemort attacked a village on the borders last night. Seventy-four innocent people murdered in their beds. That is where part of it could have come from.'  
  
James and Lily felt the gloom settle on the hut. Seventy-four people killed, just for being born Muggles. It was terrible.  
  
'Oh, no,' Lily murmured, her face horrified. Unconsciously, James wrapped an arm about her shoulders.  
  
'Of course,' Dumbledore was saying, 'the marriage part probably came from you two.'  
  
He grinned at them. They blushed, avoiding each other's eyes. James' arm slid hurriedly from Lily's shoulders.  
  
'Don't worry about it,' he told them. 'You're quite safe here.'  
  
He nodded to them and shuffled out. They followed slower, scuffing through the snow. It was still falling, already several feet deep in places. James strode on ahead to the Quidditch ground, trying to put his worries from his mind. Lily wandered up to the Gryffindor Tower, vaguely answering Severus when he asked her how she was.  
  
As she passed through the common room, where several students were engaged in various past-times, a quiet sobbing drew her attention to a small red- haired boy, curled up in an armchair by the fire. Bill Weasley was the only first-year who'd stayed this Christmas. He was crying into his jumper. It had a huge 'B' knitted into it, probably made by his mum. Lily knelt beside him.  
  
'What's wrong, Bill?' she asked, stroking his hair from his face.  
  
He sniffed, and looked down at her.  
  
'I miss my family,' he said, his voice wobbling. 'I've never been away at Christmas before.'  
  
Lily smiled sadly.  
  
'I know how you feel,' she told him. 'This is my first Christmas away, too.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Really.'  
  
'But you've got friends who stayed,' he protested.  
  
'So do you.'  
  
He gave her a skeptical look.  
  
'Well, what am I?' she asked, grinning at his confused expression.  
  
Bill sighed.  
  
'You're Head Girl, and a seventh-year,' he said, threatening to break into tears again.  
  
Lily laughed, and pulled him into a hug.  
  
'I'm a Gryffindor, and we stick together,' she told him. 'Fancy a snowball fight?'  
  
His face brightened, and he wiped his face dry, his expression hopeful. Lily looked around at the others.  
  
'Same goes for you lot, too.'  
  
With an enormous amount of noise, the common room emptied within minutes, meeting up on the games field. Snow flew in all directions. After a while, the other houses, all feuds forgotten in the enjoyment of the game, joined them. Even the professors joined in, though from a discreet distance, with the use of wands.  
  
Lily found herself tackled by Severus, who gazed down at her with eyes so dark as to be almost black before rolling away. Jumping up, he grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down her back, a huge grin on his face. Lily squealed and jumped away, grabbing another handful and smashing it on his head, rubbing her hand over his hair until he was well and truly covered in snow. He skittered away, obviously enjoying being able to play without the house animosity getting in the way.  
  
Suddenly a wall of snow rose up and surrounded the struggling, laughing students. Then, just as suddenly, it descended on them, showering them in snow. As they struggled out, they were greeted with the sight of the professors laughing hysterically at them. The students looked at one another, and, as one, grabbed handfuls of snow and began to hurl it at their defenceless teachers. The game continued for some time, helping them forget, for a while, the danger that surrounded them. 


	5. Chapter Five

James and Remus bounced into the girl's dorm on Christmas morning, full of life. Lily groaned and turned over, muttering something about turning the sunlight off. Remus pulled her pillow out from under her head, but she just grunted a little, hiding her head under the covers. The boys exchanged a glance, and dragged her out of bed, pulling her upright. She gave in and woke up at that point.  
  
With them both hovering over her, she opened the presents at the foot of her bed, exclaiming over each with joy. Katie and Maria had bought her a new cloak and scarf, since the ones she had were just a little tattered, having lasted her seven years so far. Her parents had sent little things, like hair-clips, and jewellery. Petunia had thoughtfully sent the plainest wooden box she could find to keep them in. Lily had to laugh at James' gift. He'd bought her How To Counter A Hurling Hex, and a helmet and kneepads. Remus and Sirius had clubbed together and bought her a broomstick, with Peter providing a broom care kit. And there was another smaller parcel. It contained a ring that matched the necklace she'd received before, and another note.  
  
Lily, Merry Christmas. I hope you like the ring. If you want to know who I am, meet me in the inner cloister at midnight tonight. S.S  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
'Lily?'  
  
James knocked gently on the door to the dorm.  
  
'Lily, are you awake?'  
  
Not hearing any answer, he pushed the door open, peering into the darkened room. He couldn't see any shadows that would betray her sleeping form. Drawing his wand, he illuminated the tip, searching the room methodically. Her bed was the way they'd left it that morning when they'd woken her. He was about to leave, when a white shape caught his eye. He picked up the parchment, reading it over. James' face darkened. She wouldn't be that stupid, would she?  
  
He looked at the clock. A quarter past twelve. After thinking it over, James hurried out of the room, and fairly ran down to the cloister. He couldn't see anything in the darkness. As he crept through the halls, he heard sounds of a struggle to his right, around the next corner. He slipped around to be confronted with a scene that made his blood boil.  
  
Severus Snape had pressed Lily up against the wall, and was kissing her soundly. Judging by the noises she was making, she was not a willing participant. Her hands were firmly attached to his arms, pushing as hard as she could. As James watched, she lifted a heeled boot, and brought it down excruciatingly hard on Snape's soft slipper. James winced, as Snape broke the kiss, cursing. Lily's hand came up and smacked him around the face. Enraged, Snape lifted a hand to hit her back. James lifted his wand, throwing a Hurling Hex at the foolish boy.  
  
Unfortunately, he hadn't let go of Lily, so she was thrown away along with him. They slid along the floor, Snape looking dazed. Lily struggled out of his grip, lurching to her feet, since she had already experienced James' hexes. James saw a dark bruise on her cheek, as she came to stand beside him, shaking. He felt his fury reach new heights. Snape pulled himself upright, took one look at his face, and ran at full speed for the safety of the Slytherin Tower.  
  
James turned to Lily, taking a deep breath to calm down. She gazed at him gratefully.  
  
'What did he do?' he asked.  
  
She touched the bruise gently.  
  
'This wasn't him,' she explained, as he led her back to their wing. 'I ran into the door, trying to get away when I realised what he wanted.'  
  
Despite himself, James laughed, wrapping an affectionate arm about her shoulders. Lily smiled up at him, glad he'd come looking for her. She'd gone to the cloister to find out who her admirer was, only to be ambushed by none other than Severus Snape. Once she'd got over the shock (which took roughly three seconds) she'd pushed away, slamming into the doorframe in an attempt to escape. It had never occurred to her to shout for help.  
  
James walked her to her dorm, seeing her in before leaving for his own bed. She thanked him profusely, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. The look on his face as she closed the door gave her sweet dreams the whole night.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
James decided to catch up on some Quidditch training the next day, to try and take his mind off Lily's kiss. He swerved all over the pitch, diving to the floor and pulling up just in time. His hair whipped about in the wind, his glasses crusted up with snow. In disgust, he lowered himself to the ground and took them off, wiping them clean.  
  
Two figures swept past him on brooms, waving as they came about. Lily and Remus grinned at his expression as his glasses crusted over again. He cursed, and pulled them off.  
  
'This is ridiculous!' he exclaimed.  
  
'What's up, Prongs?' Remus asked him, stamping to keep warm.  
  
James glared short-sightedly at his glasses.  
  
'I can't see a thing without them, and now I can't see a thing with them!'  
  
He was on the verge of packing in training altogether, when Lily plucked the thick-rimmed spectacles from his hands. She muttered a word, tapping them with her wand, and handed them back. As they watched, every flake of snow that touched the lenses was deflected away, effectively keeping James' vision clear. He grinned at her, slipping them back on. At her warm answering smile, he blushed and looked away. Remus looked at them, clearly seeing what they didn't, and announced he was going back inside.  
  
'It's too cold,' he complained, sweeping off on his battered broom.  
  
James and Lily exchanged amused looks.  
  
'Need a hand?' Lily asked, gesturing to the quaffle lying on the team bench.  
  
James grinned, grateful she'd asked.  
  
'If you could throw it at me a few times, that'd be a great help.'  
  
She did, more than a few times. They were out there most of the day, James teaching Lily how to swerve and turn sharply. One of these resulted in Lily being hurled from her seat. She would've crashed to the ground had James not caught her about the waist and pulled her aboard his own broom. Cradled against him, Lily suddenly found herself unable to breath properly, his proximity was so stimulating. James was having the same problem.  
  
He flew them down to where her broom had come to rest, slipping off when she did. She turned and looked into his flushed face.  
  
'I, er, think that's enough training for one day,' James stammered, wanting to back away, but knowing, if he did, he'd fall over his broom. Lily was gazing into his eyes with an unreadable expression on her face, her eyes dark with some unidentifiable emotion. James swallowed, feeling her inch closer to him.  
  
Compelled by an unknown force, he leant down until their noses almost touched. He could feel her warm breath on his cheeks. James found himself inching nearer, until his lips brushed hers. Suddenly he felt her shiver. Pulling back, he saw her teeth were chattering between lips tinged with blue. He smiled down at her. Taking her hand, he called the brooms to them, leading her back to the castle.  
  
'We can develop this later.' 


	6. Chapter Six

For the remainder of the holiday, Snape avoided the corridors nearest Gryffindor Tower with a vengeance. He knew he was damn lucky Lily hadn't reported him, but then, she and James had other things on their minds. When the school came together again, they quickly became the premium couple, seconded only by the explosive relationship between Slytherin's Narcissa Triant and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
After the first few weeks back, things settled down a little, and Dumbledore re-instated the Hogsmeade weekends. Most of Slytherin house went, disappearing for the whole afternoon, and returning with pale faces. Peter had been selected to spy on them, but he came up empty.  
  
'Nothing,' he told the disappointed Marauders, 'not a bloody thing. Didn't even find out where they went.'  
  
He tried again the next week, but whatever he found, he kept quiet about it. He refused to go back into Hogsmeade again after that.  
  
The professors had already started the cramming sessions for the N.E.W.Ts, creating an enormous workload for the seventh-year. Their only consolation was that the fifth would be going through the same thing, only with more subjects. Defence Against the Dark Arts had intensified, with Seare taking them through the processes of the forbidden curses. Flitwick increased the number of charms that had to be learnt in a lesson, and James was forced to pretend he'd never changed into anything before, as McGonagall taught the Transfiguration class their first (for most of them) human transformation.  
  
Then, one evening during dinner, an almighty crash shook the castle. The professors jumped to their feet, Dumbledore calming the students. They were all returned to their house towers, where they huddled in groups. One girl had hysterics and was taken to the Hospital Wing, screaming,  
  
'It's Him! He'll kill us all!'  
  
Everyone was certain that this was Voldemort's attack on the school. The friends sat together in the Gryffindor common room, exchanging worried glances as the building shook. Peter, in particular, was terrified. Whatever he'd seen in Hogsmeade was coming back to haunt him. No one got much sleep that night. Around three, the shaking stopped, but no one had the heart to sleep. Bleary eyed and frightened, the students gathered in the Great Hall. The professors were all there, looking as tired as Lily felt. Dumbledore called the room to order, waiting until he had their complete attention.  
  
'Judging by last night's performance, we have decided to house you all in here for the foreseeable future. It will be easier to protect you if you're all in the same place. While here, the Head Students speak for the professors and myself. Classes are cancelled until further notice.'  
  
He beckoned to the Head Boys and Girls, who assembled by the great doors. It was a measure of how seriously they were taking the situation that Lucius and James stood together without any interaction at all. Dumbledore surveyed their tense faces, knowing this would be hard for them.  
  
'I need you to keep the students in order, and if possible, calm. Voldemort has penetrated the grounds, and his Death-Eaters are advancing on the castle. We have called for Aurors, but they will have to Apparate to Hogsmeade and make their way in. It may take them some time.'  
  
He held their gaze.  
  
'We believe he is trying to abduct the top students, to seduce them into giving him their loyalties. If he reaches you, do not try to oppose him. Voldemort is capable of killing without a second thought. '  
  
He glanced at Lily and James, who were staring at each other in horror, lost in the memory of their premonition. Almost unconsciously, Lucius pulled Narcissa to him, wrapping his arm around her shaking shoulders. Dumbledore smiled sadly at them.  
  
'I am sorry to place this responsibility on you, but it is necessary. The professors and I will be patrolling the castle, and we will attempt to head them off. I must warn you, however, that it is likely not to work. Professor Seare will remain with you.'  
  
He waved them back to their respective corners, calling the professors to him. The other students crowded around them, full of questions, but, strangely enough, it was Natasha and Joseph, the Hufflepuff Heads, who called everyone to order, sending them back to their sleeping bags. They shuffled off, and waited patiently for their own to tell them what was happening. Once Lily and James had filtered what information they thought the others could handle, they were left alone, everyone splitting into their groups and settling down for the night.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
At around midnight, another crash woke the silent Hall. It sounded very close, inside the walls of the school. Seare called her Defence Against the Dark Arts class to her.  
  
'You may have a chance to defend the school,' she told them. 'Whatever you do, don't use the Unforgivables. The Aurors will take you away to Azkaban if you do.'  
  
They exchanged fearful looks. Suddenly the echoing halls fell silent, and somehow, it was worse than the noise. Dozens of frightened eyes looked to the Head Pupils and Professor Seare, but they were all gazing intently at the great doors. Those who were sleeping beside the doors instinctively wriggled away to the relative safety of the walls. A rhythmic knocking pounded on the doors. Everyone backed away, their faces pale in the darkness. Lily reached for James' hand, and he pulled her closer to him, squeezing her shoulder gently. Professor Seare turned away to gaze at the doors as they swung gently inwards.  
  
The candles sprang into life, blinding those who had been standing in darkness. As their eyes adjusted, they became aware of footsteps clicking on the stone floor. Voldemort had arrived.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Dumbledore felt the tremor through his boots. Looking to the castle, he could see the flashes of green light through the windows. He exchanged a look with McGonagall, and they both took off, running as fast as they could to the school.  
  
Figures surrounded them, raising wands. The two professors slowed and stopped, gazing about them. The Death-Eaters began to laugh, circling their captives. Dumbledore exchanged a glance with his companion and saw she was ready. As one, they launched into a ferocious attack on their attackers, hexes and curses flying through the air. When the light died away, they stood, gasping for breath, in darkness, alone. They had won this round. 


	7. Chapter Seven

The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, smiled grimly. He revelled in the frightened faces before him. Hearing his followers shuffle in behind him, he walked slowly to where Seare and her group were standing. Seare fell to her knees, bowing to him.  
  
'Master, I have gathered them as you instructed.'  
  
Three hundred pairs of eyes glared at her in shock, as their mingled intake of breath echoed around the silent hall. Voldemort's gaze swept over them, silencing their protests. He turned back to his minion.  
  
'Well done, Apollina,' he said, touching her hair with a gnarled hand. 'These are the best the school has to offer?'  
  
He stared at the seventh-year students stood behind their traitorous teacher. Lily felt an ice-cold blanket settle on her soul as he locked eyes with her. Voldemort's face suddenly darkened.  
  
'A mudblood!' he roared, kicking Seare away from him. 'You dare to offer me a mudblood!'  
  
Wiping the blood from her lip, Seare scrambled to her feet, her eyes wild.  
  
'She has great potential, Master,' she spluttered, trying to regain favour with him. 'For all her impure blood, she has a great deal of power.'  
  
Voldemort glared at her, and turned to Lily.  
  
'Come here,' he ordered.  
  
Lily tensed, but did not move. She was rooted to the spot. Voldemort shouted suddenly,  
  
'Move, mudblood!'  
  
Her feet stepped forward until she was standing before him. Behind her, she could hear someone being restrained, probably James, she thought. Luckily for them, though, Voldemort's attention was fixed on her. He circled her, stroking her hair, touching her shoulders, her cheeks, her lips. He leant down and gazed hard into her eyes, making her feel as though he could read her very soul.  
  
'So you have power enough to impress my expert, do you?' he hissed, before moving away again. 'I have no use for impure blood. I will give you a choice. Join me, or die.'  
  
Lily frowned. Before she could stop herself, she asked,  
  
'Join you in what capacity?'  
  
Voldemort gave her a smile that froze her to the spot.  
  
'As my mistress.'  
  
There was instant uproar. Lily was well liked in all the houses, and they didn't like this idea one tiny bit. Voldemort nodded to his Death-Eaters. They raised their wands, and began to speak the Death Curse. Fortunately for everyone they were aiming at, the students shut up almost instantly.  
  
James was furious. Sirius and Remus were holding his hands and shoulders tightly. He'd tried to follow Lily to Voldemort's side, but they'd stopped him. Now he was alternating between fury and despair. Lily could feel him fuming behind her. She looked at Voldemort.  
  
'Either way, I die,' she said. 'Where's the choice?'  
  
The Dark Lord snarled, insulted by the cool manner in which she dismissed his offer. He glared at her, raising his wand.  
  
'Crucio,' he whispered, finding satisfaction in her scream of agony as she fell to the floor, writhing in the grip of the most excruciating pain she'd ever known. The students watched in horror as he kicked her, intensifying her screams.  
  
Voldemort was vaguely aware of a scuffle in the ranks of pupils, but didn't think it of any consequence. So when James punched him in the face, he was quite taken aback. As the Dark Lord stumbled back, Seare shrieked angrily and threw a hex at her star pupil. James dodged, drawing his wand. The paralysis that had held the room dissipated, and the Death-Eater found themselves swarmed under by furious children, wands forgotten.  
  
Voldemort gazed about him in amazement. He could feel the blood trickling from his nose. Someone had dared to lay hands on him, not even a qualified wizard. He had been humiliated by a child, before his followers. Two children, a girl who refused his favour, and a boy who had defied him, with more courage than he'd ever seen. He felt the fury rising.  
  
With a deafening roar, he produced his wand, and began to lay about him, not caring if he hit his own. As the bodies began to mount, the struggles stopped and the students shrank back against the walls, shaking. Lily's screams had become moans of agony, as if she no longer had the strength to go on. Voldemort looked from her twitching body to the fearful faces before him.  
  
'She will not live much longer, young ones,' he told them. 'I could remove the curse, but only when I have secured your loyalties. All!'  
  
They jumped at his sudden shout. Looks were exchanged among the frightened children. There were some about to step forward, when Lily moaned,  
  
'Don't . . . no . . . please.'  
  
They realised she had heard it all through her moans and was telling them not to save her. They shrank back again, unanimous in their decision. Voldemort kicked her again. Her scream was sudden and long, terrifying her friends. James pushed through those who were holding him, advancing on the smug man. Voldemort negligently raised his wand, and James fell, his screams mingling with Lily's. Suddenly, a Death-Eater ran in, bowing to the Dark Lord.  
  
'Master, there are over a hundred Aurors advancing on the castle.'  
  
Voldemort dismissed him with a flick of his wrist.  
  
'Master, Dumbledore is with them.'  
  
The man was dead before he reached the opposite wall. Voldemort's face was purple with rage.  
  
'You think I am afraid of that man! Do you?'  
  
He glared at his Death-Eaters. They gazed back, looking every bit as scared as the children around them.  
  
'Since you are all so afraid, we must leave,' he continued, a little more quietly. He motioned them out, turning to Seare, who was groveling before him.  
  
'You have failed me, Apollina.'  
  
Her scream of despair was cut short, and her tiny body slumped to the floor, lifeless. Voldemort swept out, the doors slamming behind him. The candles winked out, leaving them in darkness. They could all hear James and Lily whimpering. Suddenly someone whispered,  
  
'Lumos.'  
  
Sirius' face appeared, lit by his wand. Quickly everyone followed his example, lighting the Great Hall with a dim glow. They wandered over to the twitching bodies. Peter reached out, but, surprisingly, Lucius Malfoy slapped his hand away.  
  
'Don't touch them! The curse intensifies the pain a person will feel. Even the slightest touch could kill them right now.'  
  
At that they drew back, leaving the closest friends and classmates around the injured parties. Natasha came to the fore again, clutching her bleeding arm.  
  
'Come on, let's see if we can get these doors open.'  
  
The school surged forward, grabbing hold of the doors and pulling as hard as they could. Slowly, with the creak of grinding metal, they opened, spilling dusky light into the room. Dawn had come, and with it, hope to see another day. 


	8. Chapter Eight

James groaned and rolled over, hearing voices outside the door. His ribs gave an angry jolt, reminding him of the previous day's events. He gazed over at Lily's sleeping form, listening to Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey arguing.  
  
'I assure you, Poppy, I will not tire him.'  
  
'That's all very well, Headmaster, but they have both had an awful experience, and if you wake Lily, she may never get over it.'  
  
'I am fully aware of the situation, Poppy.'  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
'I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist.'  
  
James heard Madame Pomfrey click her tongue.  
  
'Oh, very well. But if this sets him back . . .'  
  
She left that hanging, as Dumbledore quietly opened the door. James pulled himself up, smiling at the Headmaster.  
  
'Good evening, James.'  
  
Dumbledore sat on the bed, glancing over at Lily. James felt a surge of worry.  
  
'She will be alright, won't she?'  
  
The older man smiled gently at him.  
  
'Of course she will, James. She's a strong girl. All Lily needs now is sleep to regain that strength.'  
  
James sighed in relief, feeling a great weight lift from him. Dumbledore settled himself more comfortably on the bed.  
  
'What I want from you,' he said, 'is an explanation. I believe I told you not to oppose Voldemort.'  
  
James smiled sheepishly.  
  
'I couldn't stand aside and let him beat Lily!'  
  
'What happened?'  
  
James told him. Dumbledore sat in silence, taking it all in. He nodded.  
  
'I understand, James. You did well, all things considered. Unfortunately we lost the lives of sixteen students.'  
  
He saw the import of that sink into the boy sat before him. James felt so guilty all of a sudden. He'd never stopped to think about the others, being concerned only for Lily. Dumbledore grasped his hand.  
  
'You mustn't blame yourself, James. They did what they believed to be right, and not from any order you might have given, consciously or not.'  
  
Beside them, Lily stirred and rolled over, snuggling closer under her blankets. She muttered something in her sleep. Dumbledore looked confused.  
  
'Why would she want the sunlight turned off?'  
  
James laughed suddenly, remembering Christmas morning. At the merry sound, Madame Pomfrey appeared in the doorway, a scowl on her plump features. Dumbledore jumped up, nodding his farewell to James before being ushered out.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
James woke suddenly, his eyes snapping open. With a mixture of intense relief and worry, his gaze came to rest on Lily. She was sat beside his bed, wrapped up in a blanket, looking extremely tired. Her hand slipped into his.  
  
James sat up, coming face to face with her. For a long moment, neither moved, nor spoke. Then Lily leant forward, and sobbed into his shoulder, feeling the terror and pain of that night overwhelm her again. His arms came up to enfold her, rocking her slight form gently, whispering meaningless words of comfort. Slowly her sobs became gasps, and she pulled back a little, still within the protective circle of his arms. James kissed her gently, wanting her to know that he was there for her.  
  
Lily smiled, resting her head against his chest as he leant back. They lay together for a long while, not a word spoken between them. Finally James broke the silence.  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
'I'll live. I feel so guilty, though.'  
  
'What for?'  
  
'All those people who died because of me,' she said, feeling the tears well up again.  
  
James frowned, knowing instinctively he had to get her off this train of thought.  
  
'Why do you say that?'  
  
'They'd never have gotten involved in the fight if you hadn't started it, and you wouldn't have fought if He hadn't attacked me. The only reason he attacked is because I insulted him. So their deaths are all my fault.'  
  
'No! If anyone is to blame, it's Seare!' James cried desperately. 'You are not at fault at all. Stop it!'  
  
He lifted her chin, so they were nose to nose. Tears were rolling down Lily's cheeks.  
  
'I know that nothing I say will take the pain away,' he said, in a softer tone, 'but you have to stop blaming yourself. It was our decision to fight. And the ones who died, died for what they believed in. Don't take that away from them.'  
  
Silence fell in the darkened room once more. James realised that if he didn't say what he wanted now, he never would. But Lily beat him to it.  
  
'I love you, James,' she whispered, inching closer to him. A sense of deep calm settled over him. With a deep breath, he took the jump.  
  
'Marry me, Lily.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Marry me? Please?'  
  
Lily sat up, gazing down into his eyes, an unreadable expression on her face. James looked up at her, his own eyes openly pleading for a yes. She swallowed, and looked away, her mind reeling. Feeling his heart begin to sink, James pushed himself up, stroking her cheek with a hand that shook ever so slightly. Just as he lost hope, Lily turned back. She kissed him, forcing him to relax into the intimate touch before breaking it. She gazed deep into his eyes, an amused smile on her lips.  
  
'Yes,' she whispered.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The news spread through the school like wildfire. James Potter and Lily Evans were engaged! Maria and Kate had gone very girlie on Lily, trying to force her into dresses, and put ribbons in her hair. Likewise, the boys had decided that James shouldn't be put in any more danger from now on, excluding him from raiding parties on Slytherin House. James himself was still trying to get over the fact that she had said yes.  
  
He was hurrying through the corridors to the Great Hall when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Lucius Malfoy stood behind him, looking decidedly uneasy. He gave James an uncertain smile.  
  
'I just wanted to say, Potter, that you're a very lucky man. Congratulations.'  
  
He stuck out his hand. James took it, pumping it up and down.  
  
'Same to you, too, Malfoy.'  
  
He nodded towards the Slytherin table, where Lily and Narcissa were chatting before the meal began. Lucius grinned suddenly, obviously proud that she had accepted him. The two boys stood together for a moment in perfect harmony. Then they realised what they were doing. Eyeing each other warily, they nodded perfunctorily, and wandered off to their tables.  
  
Lily came over, slipping under James' arm as he sat down.  
  
'Well done,' she said softly. 'You didn't scowl once.'  
  
The room fell silent as Dumbledore stood, raising his hands.  
  
'I'm sure that by now you have all heard the happy news that we have, not one, but two happy couples in our midst. Congratulations to the soon-to- be Potters and Malfoys!'  
  
A cheer erupted throughout the Hall, punctuated with laughter as Hagrid gasped. Lily and James had told him they had a surprise, but not what it was. He grinned down at them from his seat.  
  
'However,' Dumbledore continued, his blue eyes sparkling, 'this does not mean they are exempt from taking their N.E.W.T's.'  
  
A groan rippled around the seventh-year. The Headmaster smiled.  
  
'I will be taking the Defence Against The Dark Arts class until the end of the year. Exams begin in two month's time, after the Easter break. Now, enjoy.'  
  
The food appeared on the table, and the school tucked in. James bent his head to Lily.  
  
'Are your parents alright with me coming to stay this Easter?'  
  
She grinned at him.  
  
'They're over the moon. Petunia's coming, too,' she added. 'Don't worry about her and Vernon, though. They don't like wizards at all. They prefer to be normal.'  
  
She rolled her eyes comically, before her face settled into a slightly worried look.  
  
'How about yours?'  
  
James kissed her hair.  
  
'They can't wait to meet you,' he told her. 'They didn't even seem very surprised when I told them.'  
  
She kissed him, giggling as Sirius leant over.  
  
'Please,' he said, 'not at the dinner table.'  
  
They laughed. Lily nudged James hard in the ribs, gesturing at Sirius.  
  
'What, now?' he asked.  
  
'Yes, now. You'll never do it otherwise.'  
  
James gave her a look, which was returned with infinitely more success. He turned to Sirius who was looking from one to the other with suspicion.  
  
'I - that is, we - were wondering, Padfoot, er, . . .'  
  
His voice trailed off. Lily groaned.  
  
'Shall I do it?' she asked sarcastically.  
  
'No! It's my place,' James said defensively.  
  
He turned back to Sirius, who looked really confused.  
  
'Would you be my best man, Si?'  
  
'Course!' Sirius hurriedly put his fork down, reaching across the table for James' hand. 'I'd be honoured!'  
  
An owl flew in, dropping a message by Dumbledore's plate. He read it, his face clouding over. With a word to McGonagall, he rose and left the Hall. Those students who noticed were confused, and more than a little worried at this action. But since most didn't, no mention was made of it. 


	9. Chapter Nine

James and Lily wandered through the cloister, supposedly making sure that all the Gryffindors were in their tower. A shadow moved to their right. Instantly they turned to face it, wands at the ready. Dumbledore stepped out, his usually merry face drawn and old looking.  
  
'I surrender,' he said spreading his hands. 'James, Lily, I need to speak with you both. Come with me, please.'  
  
Bewildered, they followed. Dumbledore was never normally so serious. Something dreadful must have happened. They were ushered into his office, where they sat before him, fearful of what he had to say. The old wizard sighed heavily, and passed a piece of parchment to Lily. She read it, wordlessly passing it to James. Her hands shook. James read,  
  
Dumbledore. Urgent. V. has struck again. Harold and Josephine Evans, Muggles, dead. Ellen and Henry Potter, wizards, dead. Believed to be the start of a campaign against Lily and James. Extend our condolences. Fudge.  
  
The parchment dropped from his fingers. His parents . . . Lily's parents . . . all dead. Voldemort was furious with them, obviously. He was aware of Lily's arm about his shoulders, of her pale drawn face beside his. His eyes lifted to meet those of Dumbledore. The Headmaster shook his head sadly, not knowing what to say.  
  
'I am so very, very sorry,' he began, stopping when he realised they were not listening.  
  
Tears were pouring down James' cheeks. His parents, his only family, gone. His hand sought Lily's, squeezing tight. She laid her chin on his shoulder, cheek to cheek with him, her tears mingling with his. Dumbledore quietly left, locking the door to afford them some privacy.  
  
He met Professor McGonagall in the corridor. She looked concerned.  
  
'How are they?'  
  
'As well as can be expected,' he said, running a hand across his eyes. 'They need each other now, more than ever. They're all they've got left.'  
  
The two professors walked away from the door. From a tiny hole nearby, eyes that were too intelligent to be rodent watched them go.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The infirmary was full to bursting, with casualties from the exams. Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration had a lot to answer for in Madame Pomfrey's view. Lily sat on Frank's bed, regaling him with the tale of her own exam. He had been caught with a particularly nasty hex during the Defence exam that had flattened him - literally. Across the room, James and Remus were cheering up Sirius, who had predicted terrible happenings in Divination and wondered why they'd all come true.  
  
Katie limped in, white as a sheet, with a large Mandrake wrapped about her left leg. Madame Pomfrey tutted and went over, poking the huge plant.  
  
'Exam?' she demanded.  
  
'Herbology,' Katie groaned, 'and I've got Care of Magical Creatures to come.'  
  
She was whisked away to a bed, throwing an envious look over shoulder at Lily, who'd finished her exams with nothing other than bruises. Lily shook her head in pity. She really didn't know how lucky she was. 


	10. Chapter Ten

'Look, just keep still, will you? How am I supposed to tie this thing if you're hopping about all over the place?'  
  
James restrained his fidgeting long enough for Sirius to finish his tie, then returned to pacing the room. His friends watched him impassively. Finally, Remus said,  
  
'For goodness' sake, Prongs, calm down! It's only your wedding day!'  
  
James' eyebrows almost took off.  
  
'Only my wedding day, he says! For crying out loud, Mooney! What if she changes her mind? What if I change my mind? What if -'  
  
A hand caught him firmly around the mouth.  
  
'Shut up,' Sirius told him. 'Lily won't change her mind and neither will you. So shut up, sit down, and calm down.'  
  
James did so, thanking his lucky stars for Sirius. Hagrid poked his head around the door. His big face was beaming with excitement.  
  
'She's here,' he rumbled, grinning at James' pale face.  
  
Remus and Peter lifted up the reluctant bridegroom, and brushed off his coat. As they slipped out to take their places in the throng outside, Sirius pinned a flower in James' buttonhole, patting his friend's cheek gently.  
  
'You'll be fine.'  
  
They stepped out onto the dais. James nearly fainted away at the sight of his Lily. She was radiant in that way all brides are, her hand resting lightly on Dumbledore's arm. A simple white robe, and a short veil covering her hair, made her the most beautiful woman James had ever seen. She smiled uncertainly at him, as they took their places before Dumbledore, who would be taking the service. James squeezed her hand, noticing how she was shaking. Looking down, he saw how frightened she looked.  
  
'You're not backing out on me, are you?' he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. She smiled self-consciously.  
  
'Don't be ridiculous.'  
  
Dumbledore coughed, drawing their attention back to the task at hand. With a grin, he produced the rings, and they made their vows, before all those who loved them.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Sirius rose, and tapped quietly on his glass with a fork. Of course, no one noticed, so he levitated everyone else's forks and tapped on their glasses, too. When the laughter died down, every eye was on him.  
  
'D'you know, for some ridiculous reason, I have to make a speech now,' he said, drawing smiles from those present. 'But I don't really think I need to say anything. Everything I could say is sitting right next to me. Look at them. They're not even listening.'  
  
Lily and James looked up guiltily, prompting scattered laughter.  
  
'But,' Sirius continued, a serious tone in his voice, 'there is one thing that must be said. You all know that our gathering today is not complete. Four people who've done the most to shape the couple sitting beside me were not allowed to come. Their lives were tragically cut short earlier this year. I know I'm supposed to toast the bride and groom, but there are plenty of people here to do that. I would like to toast Harold and Josephine Evans, and Ellen and Henry Potter.'  
  
He raised his glass.  
  
'To absent friends.'  
  
Lily rose and hugged Sirius, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
'Thank you, Si,' she whispered. He smiled.  
  
'Pleasure, Lil.'  
  
Before the mood could get too down, Remus rose, tapping his glass.  
  
'Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the groom supposed to say a few words?'  
  
James looked panicky as everyone began to call for a speech. He was pulled up, and stood, blushing.  
  
'My wife and I,' he began, then stopped. 'Actually, that's all I wanted to say.'  
  
They laughed, sharing the joke. James plunged on.  
  
'We wanted to thank you all for coming, and for the support you've all given us over the last year. It's been a busy one, hasn't it? We fought Voldemort, sat our N.E.W.T's and left Hogwarts. But most importantly, I found Lily. And I can't tell you how happy I am that she's sat beside me today.'  
  
To their surprise, Frank stood up. He raised his glass.  
  
'Lily and James!' 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Lily woke with a start. Something was moving about in their house. She shook James awake, laying a finger on his lips when he groaned. James blinked himself fully awake, rolling out of bed, and retrieving his wand in one movement. Lily did the same.  
  
'Stay here,' he told her.  
  
'I'm going, James. You can't stop me.'  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
'Think of the baby,' he said, placing a hand on her swollen belly. Lily sighed ruefully, and climbed back into bed, kissing him gently.  
  
'Be careful,' she cautioned.  
  
James stole through the house, his bare feet making no noise. A dark shape moved through the lounge, searching for something. As the figure reached for Lily's box, it's sleeve fell back, revealing the skull tattoo. A Death- Eater. James didn't stop to think. He threw a binding charm at the dark figure, flicking the light switch at the same time. The intruder blinked in the sudden glare, straining against his invisible bonds. James stared at him.  
  
'Now, why doesn't this situation surprise me?'  
  
Severus Snape glowered at him. The potions expert was clutching Lily's bracelet. James relieved him of it, tightening the charm.  
  
'Anything else concealed on your slimy person, Snape?' he asked acidly.  
  
Snape looked away, his face turning a dark shade of red as James tightened the charm further. He gasped for breath.  
  
'Right . . . pocket,' he rasped, his face purple. James fumbled in the pocket and found his own razor. Confused, he loosened the invisible bonds holding his captive. Snape's skin returned to its original pasty white.  
  
The door creaked open, and Lily slipped past Snape to stand beside James. Her husband looked down at her.  
  
'I told you to stay upstairs,' he snapped.  
  
She gave him a look.  
  
'I got bored.'  
  
James blinked, trying to work that one out. Snape was staring at Lily's swollen belly.  
  
'Oh, god!' he exclaimed. 'Lily, you have to get out of here!'  
  
'Why?' she asked.  
  
'The Master -'  
  
Lily gasped, shrinking back from him.  
  
'You're a Death-Eater?'  
  
James wrapped an arm about her shoulders.  
  
'What's going on, Snape?' he asked, his face stern.  
  
Snape sighed in frustration.  
  
'The Master sent me to obtain a personal item from both of you. He wants to curse you. If I don't return, he'll send others to destroy the house and you in it.'  
  
He looked at Lily.  
  
'I didn't realise about the baby. Please, Lily, you have to go!'  
  
The Potters looked at him in horror, each remembering a night not so long ago, and a dream, not quite faded from the mind.  
  
'What will you do if I let you go?' James wanted to know.  
  
'I'll buy a couple of things and take them to Him,' Snape said. 'Just please, both of you, get out!'  
  
James nodded, releasing the Death-Eater. He watched as Snape Apparated away with a 'pop'.  
  
Lily was already moving. She rushed upstairs and dressed, throwing a few things into a bag. James followed, copying her.  
  
'Where are we going, Lily?'  
  
She looked at him in the mirror.  
  
'Sirius' house,' she said, rising and going over to him. They embraced, both very aware of time, and gathered together their things. Together they left the little house, and began walking along the darkened streets. James stuck his wand out into the street. The Bus skidded to a halt beside them, and they clambered on.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
James gazed down at his sleeping wife. Part of him knew that this wouldn't last much longer, and they would be free of this life and it's terrors. He worried for the unborn child. Sirius squeezed his shoulder.  
  
'I've contacted Dumbledore and Fudge. They'll be here in a couple of hours.'  
  
He drew his friend off to one side, handing him a mug of Butterbeer. James sipped it, still lost in his own thoughts. Sirius gazed at him, wishing he knew why James was so gloomy.  
  
'It's started, Si,' James said, suddenly.  
  
'What has?'  
  
'The dream.'  
  
Sirius frowned.  
  
'What dream?'  
  
James looked up, his blue eyes distant, as if he was seeing through his old friend.  
  
'Two Christmas's ago, Lily and I shared a dream. We were murdered by You-Know-Who, and our baby was left defenceless. We're going to die soon, Si.'  
  
'Don't talk like that, Prongs. It was just a dream.'  
  
'Listen. I want to make sure the baby is protected.'  
  
'James -'  
  
'I want you to be the godfather,' James went on, ignoring Sirius' interruption. 'Please, Padfoot. For me.'  
  
Sirius was shocked by his friend's acceptance of his own death. And the death of his wife! Lily could look after herself, so could James. Voldemort could never actually kill them. Could he? He realised that James was waiting for an answer.  
  
'Of course, I'll be godfather,' he agreed, 'and I'll look after the kid, if anything happens.'  
  
James smiled sadly, knowing his friend didn't understand.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
He gazed back at Lily's sleeping form, wondering if he could stand knowing that soon she would no longer grace this world. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

The two men arrived some time later, hurrying in. Dumbledore went straight to Lily, checking to make sure she was all right. Fudge was told, in detail, what had happened. He sent out Aurors to guard the Potters' home, and set in motion a plan to find safe place for them to live.  
  
Over the next few weeks, everyone, from the Minister For Magic to the Potters' old classmates, visited. The entire magical world knew who Voldemort's next victims would be, and they were bent on protecting them.  
  
During that difficult time, Lily gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, who they named Harry, after both their fathers. While everyone exclaimed over the baby, Lily and James knew that their time was running out. The babe had been born now, so only months remained. Knowing this made them stronger. Lily began to put together a collection of photographs of their little family, so that Harry would have something to remember them by. James put his Invisibility Cloak into safe hands, until the day came when Harry might need it. Their friends didn't like this preparation for their death, but knew that arguing wouldn't work. Even Dumbledore couldn't dissuade them.  
  
Then they came up with a brilliant plan. The Ministry For Magic would hide the Potters in plain sight, using the Fidelius Charm.  
  
'Where would we go?' Lily asked, shifting Harry from one hip to the other as she cooked the evening meal.  
  
James looked up, grinned at her awkward movement and took the little boy from her arms. Harry made a grab for his glasses, making Sirius laugh. The men had a map spread out on the table in front of them. Sirius had kept them with him until they found somewhere safe because he was an Auror, and could protect them if need be.  
  
'Anywhere, Lil,' James told her. 'We could move down the road, and He wouldn't be able to find us. Or to America. Or Scotland. You name it.'  
  
She smiled at the excitement in his voice. They'd taken to enjoying the time they had left, partly to set their friends at ease, but mainly because they didn't want Harry to have any bad memories of them.  
  
'That's what I mean,' Lily said, serving up. 'How would we choose where to go?'  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
'Close your eyes and point to the map. That's how.'  
  
Lily laughed, too, taking Harry from his father, and laying him in his Moses basket while they ate.  
  
'I've had a thought, though,' Sirius said, chewing reflectively.  
  
'Careful, you never know what might happen.'  
  
Lily smacked James' hand with her spoon, as Sirius looked indignant.  
  
'You're so funny I forgot to laugh, Prongs. Seriously, though, I'm flattered you want me to be your Secret Keeper, but everyone knows that I'm your best friend. It would be common knowledge who to go for. And I wouldn't be able to keep the secret under the Imperius.'  
  
Lily and James exchanged a look, as Sirius went on.  
  
'I don't want to be responsible for your deaths.'  
  
Lily reached over and squeezed his hand.  
  
'You're right. We should find someone who isn't as well known to be connected with us.'  
  
'I was thinking Remus, or Peter,' Sirius told them.  
  
James looked thoughtful.  
  
'Not Mooney. It's not that I hold it against him, but all they'd have to do is wait until the full moon and capture him. When he's weak, he gets delirious.'  
  
'Peter, then,' Lily said, wanting to get off the subject. 'Beans?'  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Peter Pettigrew was ushered into the flat, where Lily embraced him warmly.  
  
'Peter, it's so good to see you!' she exclaimed, pulling back to look into his face. 'You've changed.'  
  
'I've seen a lot since we last met, Lil,' he said nervously. 'What's going on, Prongs?'  
  
James gestured him into the lounge where Sirius was waiting.  
  
'I'm sure you've heard that You-Know-Who is trying to kill us,' he said, sitting opposite the nervous little man. 'We're going to use the Fidelius Charm to try to hide.'  
  
Peter nodded, looking from James to Lily, who held a sleepy Harry.  
  
'What does this have to do with me?' he asked.  
  
Lily sat beside James.  
  
'We'd like you to be our Secret Keeper, Peter.'  
  
He jumped to his feet.  
  
'Me? Why? What about Padfoot? Or Mooney?'  
  
James rose, concerned about his friend's reaction.  
  
'Padfoot's known to be our friend, and Mooney just isn't a viable option. It's you, or no-one, Wormtail.'  
  
Peter backed up, until he was against the wall.  
  
'No, Prongs, trust me. You really don't want me to know where you're going.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
Peter cast about for excuses.  
  
'He'll think the way you have and come straight for me,' he said, glancing at the three figures before him.  
  
'We're pretty certain he won't,' Lily told him, aware that her old friend was rubbing his left forearm as if it stung. 'We need you to do this, Peter. Please.'  
  
James had also seen the nervous movement, and exchanged a glance with his wife. She nodded. They may as well get this over with, now they knew who would betray them.  
  
'I'm a very weak person,' he whimpered, desperate to get out of this.  
  
Sirius spoke up.  
  
'That doesn't matter, Peter. The Charm will give you strength to keep the Secret.'  
  
Peter stopped suddenly.  
  
'It will?'  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
'Yes. Unless you choose to give their location away, no-one will know where James and Lily are.'  
  
Peter appeared to consider this.  
  
'You're sure you want me to do this?' he asked, uneasy at the thought of this responsibility.  
  
Lily nodded, adjusting Harry in her arms.  
  
'We're sure.'  
  
Peter found his gaze drawn to that of the baby. He was gazing up at him with clear green eyes. It would be nice to say that Peter felt some kind of foreboding from this brief contact, but he didn't. He just thought what a tragedy it would be. He looked at his old friends.  
  
'Alright,' he said, 'where are you going?'  
  
James pulled out a map.  
  
'Here,' he said, pointing, 'Godric's Hollow.' 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

James could hear Lily singing Harry a lullabye from the next room. The baby seemed to love just listening to his parents' voices, as if he knew that this was all he would ever know of them. Before they'd left, Lily had given Hagrid the photo album, asking him to give it to Harry when he entered Hogwarts. The giant man had looked confused, but had promised, hugging her close.  
  
Wind banged the window open, letting in a rush of cold air. Harry started to cry suddenly. As he closed the window, James heard Lily saying,  
  
'Harry, what's wrong? Don't cry, sweetie.'  
  
There was a thump on the stairs. Filled with an awful sense of the inevitable, James walked out onto the landing, watching as Voldemort ascended the steps. The Dark Lord smiled, a ferociously grim smile as he raised his wand. James was flung back against the wall, his body falling lifeless to the carpeted floor.  
  
Lily heard the crash. She spun around to face the door, Harry cradled protectively in her arms. It swung in quietly, reminiscent of the last time she had met with the Dark Lord. He stood in the doorway, silent as death, gazing at the defenceless mother and child. His wand came up, pointed not at Lily, but at Harry.  
  
  
  
Lily whipped her wand from her pocket, but instead of using it, she threw the slender wood at Voldemort's face. He flinched, giving her time to place Harry back in his cot, forcing a smile for the tearful child. She turned back, and was flung aside by a Hurling hex. Voldemort advanced on the cot. Lily struggled to her feet.  
  
'Please,' she pleaded, 'not Harry. I'll do anything, please. Not Harry.'  
  
Her pleading grew hysterical as the wand was raised again. Lily threw herself in front of the curse, her scream filling the house. She crumpled, limp and un-moving. Voldemort bent over the baby. Harry gazed up at the face of the man who had murdered his parents. The wood was inches from the boy's nose.  
  
Voldemort laughed, a cruel evil laugh of satisfaction, as green fire shot from the wand . . . 


End file.
